


The Human Weakness(On Hiatus)

by DacrePrince



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Barry Allen Without Superpowers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Barry Allen/Hunter Zolomon, Eventual Romance, God Bless Your Soul Barry, Heavy Violence, Helpless!Barry, M/M, Obsessive!Zoom, Physical Abuse, Unrequited Love, Zoom Is A Lunatic, Zoom Is Ruthless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacrePrince/pseuds/DacrePrince
Summary: When Zoom takes a powerless Barry instead of Caitlyn, everything turns out the way it was never supposed to turn out. Barry’s life is ripped to shreds as he helplessly lives his life at the mercy of a deranged speedster who has an unhealthy obsession with him.





	1. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the chapter was pulled from the actual episode, word for word. By the end of the chapter everything will be AU. All grammatical errors are mine since I'm writing and betaing everything myself. I hope you all anjoy!

Barry was panting heavily as he felt the Speed Force leave his body. He suddenly felt weak and collapsed off of the treadmill, falling to the ground hard. It took him an extra second to register Iris running up to him, Joe and Caitlyn standing behind her with looks of concern on their faces.

“Barry, are you okay?” She asked crouching down in front of him.

“I’m okay.” He was still having trouble breathing as he reassured her that he was fine. “I’m okay.” He repeated.

He looked over her shoulder just in time to see Jay injecting himself with his Speed. The man’s eyes darkened into a devilish red and his body began surging with blue and yellow lightning. Barry looked on in silent horror as Jay screamed loudly. A second later he was being grabbed by his neck and forcefully thrown against a pipeline. His vision blurred considerably from the impact and he began gasping for air as Jay tightened his grip around his neck.

The man had a crazed grin on his face. “Thank you, Flash!” He yelled.

“Jay, stop!” He heard Caitlyn shout. Jay turned to her, hand still wrapped around Barry’s neck slowly choking the life out of him. “Please.” She said desperately.

Barry glanced over at her then back at Jay. He was desperately trying to pry Jay’s calloused hand from around his neck with both of his hands, but the man didn’t falter, not even slightly.

Dr. Wells entered the room, Cisco trailing behind him, and he aimed the blaster he had in his hands at Jay’s back from a distance.

“If anything you ever said to me was true, or anything we ever shared was real, then please just let him go.” Caitlyn begged with tears in her eyes.

Barry looked on powerlessly as black dots began dancing across his vision. Zoom was really killing him. He was going to die.

“Please. I know some piece of you did care for me, so if you have any humanity left, then please, let him go.” She finalized with a choked sob.

Jay glanced over at her, seeming to consider her words, before he looked back at a red-faced Barry whose eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

He slowly turned back to Caitlyn with a lunatic’s grin and said: “You’re wrong. You mean  _ nothing  _ to me.”

A second later, Barry passed out, but not before feeling Jay unwrap his hand from around his throat and dashing off, taking him along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo Zoom took Barry instead of Caitlyn... Let the fun begin!


	2. Arrival and Revelation

Barry stared at the tray of food sitting in front of him with uninterest. He scratched his nose idly and the chains binding his wrists jangled in protest. He was Jay's prisoner and there was nothing he could do to change that.

As if reading his thoughts, Zoom suddenly appeared in the room, causing Barry to jerk in surprise. Barry looked up at the man.

“You need to eat.” Jay said in his ‘Zoom-voice’.

Barry studied the man’s covered face for a few seconds before looking down at the food in front of him. He just stared at the tray of food in defiance. He refused to acknowledge Jay’s words. It made him feel like he had just a bit of control over an entire situation where he really had none.

“Barry.” The man tried getting his attention.

Barry looked back up at him, a daring idea popping into his head just then. If Jay wanted to control him, then Barry would do the same. He was taking a risk by assuming Jay wouldn’t retaliate, but Barry figured since the guy already had his speed and was still keeping him around regardless of that, there was a good chance he could do things like what he was going to try now.

“If you want to talk to me then take off the mask.”

Barry held his breath in anticipation of what Jay would do to him if he was wrong about this but was surprised when the man vanished from the room and then reappeared in regular clothes..

“Does this make you feel better?”

“Nothing you could ever do would make me feel better.” Barry would never admit that it actually did calm his nerves a little bit. He's always found that costume disturbing.

He was sure that Jay would hurt him when he saw anger flash across his face just then. Barry looked down at his lap nervously. He wondered if giving Jay a hard time was the wisest thing to do, especially since Barry didn't exactly have his powers anymore.

“You don’t need to be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” Jay reassured him.

Barry looked up at him, measuring the sincerity on the man's face. He seemed like he was being genuine, but Barry knew better than to trust him based on his facial expressions. He managed to fool him and the others for a long time with looks like that.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with hurting me before. Why should I believe you now?” He asked.

Jay sighed, obviously irritated. “You don’t have your powers anymore. If I wanted to hurt you, I would and you wouldn’t be able to stop me.” He said it as if to remind Barry of how powerless he was. He stepped closer and Barry tensed. “But I won’t. I care too much about you to do that now.”

Barry couldn't believe the lies he was hearing right now. “You only care about yourself, Jay... Or is it  _ Hunter?” _

Just then, Jay seemed to crack a bit on the inside. He turned his head to the side, eyes closed shut, almost as if he were reliving something he didn't want to remember.

_ ‘Psych trauma... _ Barry concluded silently as he watched the man try and recompose himself.

“I know you think that I’m a monster. I understand why.” He said as he began coming back from whatever it was he’d been experiencing. He sighed and then opened his eyes, smiling at Barry in amusement. Barry could tell that Jay had just figured out he used his traumatic childhood against him. He could see it on the man's face. “But that’ll change. Please, Bar?”

Barry’s head snapped up at that. “No, you don’t get to call me that.” He said accusingly. Jay’s smile quickly melted away at that. “Why are you keeping me here? You have my speed, you’re cured. You don’t need me for anything anymore.”

“You’re here because I love you.” He said as he walked over to him. Barry could only stare back in bewilderment as the words took an extra moment to actually register. “It may take awhile,” Jay continued as he crouched down in front of him. “But someday you’ll start feeling that way about me too.”

Jay reached out to stroke his face but Barry turned away almost instantly. When Barry turned back to look at the deranged man, he caught a brief glimpse of Jay looking hurt before he quickly covered up with a fake smile.

Jay stared at him for a moment before nodding like he understood why Barry was still apprehensive.

“Make yourself at home.” He reached for Barry’s cuffs and vibrated his hand over them until they snapped open. “You’re going to be here awhile. Okay?” He nodded with a smile before speeding off.

Barry sat there, unmoving, waiting to see if Jay would come back. When he felt comfortable enough to believe that he wasn’t coming back anytime soon he threw his legs over the side of the cheap spring and slowly rose. He looked over his shoulder nervously to where Jay sped out of the room from before he turned back to look ahead of himself.

He quickly made his way across the room where the man in the cage was held. When Jay had taken him before when he still had his speed, he remembered the man tapping out ‘J-A-Y’ against the glass. Barry realizes now that he’d probably been trying to tell him and Jesse that ‘Jay’ wasn’t Jay.

The man was slumped against one of the walls inside the cage. When he noticed Barry, he sat up immediately.

Barry approached the glass, placing one of his hands against it. “Yeah, it’s me. Zoom, I mean Jay, he brought me back. He’s holding me here and won’t let me leave. I’m sorry. The last time I was here you tried to warn us. I should’ve figured it out then. Maybe I’d still have my speed…” He muttered the last part.

The man began tapping against the glass. He was trying to say something. Barry looked on helplessly. He didn’t know what he was trying to tell hi-

Wait. He did.

Jesse had mapped out the five-by-five tap code on the floor of her cell the last time he’d been here with her. He quickly walked over to her old cell and was going to start translating what the man in the iron mask was trying to say before he noticed something in his peripherals. He slowly turned his head to the other glass cage which was poorly lit and noticed a small form curled in on itself. It was a person. Their back was to him so Barry couldn’t make out who it was exactly but they seemed oddly familiar.

He turned to the man in the iron mask and his mouth opened and closed when he almost asked him who the person was before remembering that he couldn’t talk. He turned back to the curled up person and started inching closer to their cage.

“Hey!” Barry called out. The person flinched visibly at that.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” He reassured them.

The person seemed to tense at the sound of his voice before they slowly sat up and turned around to face him.

“Oh my god.” Barry gasped out as he took in the guy’s abused form. “Barry...?”


	3. The Man in the Iron Mask

“Barry…?” He asked not believing his eyes.

His doppelganger looked so frail and miserable. His clothes were worn down to the point that they were ripped at some parts revealing pale flesh. He was squinting at Barry since he was missing his glasses.

“Barry? Is that you...?” His doppelganger asked pitifully.

Barry nodded immediately. “Yeah. Yeah, it's me, Barry.”

His doppelganger swayed to the side a bit as if he were going to pass out at any moment now.

Barry tapped on the glass to try and keep him conscious. “Hey! Stay with me.” He said.

Barry-2 straightened himself up, pressing his back against the wall and blinking a couple times to keep himself conscious.

Barry noticed nasty bruises across his doppelganger’s abdomen when his shirt rolled up a bit. “He’s been hurting you.” He pointed out.

Barry-2 looked up at Barry and then followed his line of sight to his stomach before staring down at the ground with this distant look on his face. “Zoom has been hurting me, yeah. He does that quite often.” He admitted.

Barry gave him a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry. If I would’ve known that he came back for you, that he was doing this to you,” He said while gesturing to Barry-2’s abdomen. “I would’ve come back to help. I swear.”

His doppelganger looked up to meet his eyes, a cold look splayed across his face. “It doesn't matter now, does it?”

Barry was a bit taken aback at the sudden harshness in his doppelganger’s tone. Barry-2 had every right to be angry at him; he should've known better than to believe that Jay would leave his doppelganger alone. He should've found a way to monitor him on his Earth. He could've had Cisco vibe him every once in awhile just to make sure that he was doing okay but he hadn't and so this is what became of his doppelganger after he’d left him unprotected. He was guilty of ruining his doppelganger's life. He would have to live with that.

The man in the iron mask recaptured Barry’s attention when he suddenly began tapping against the glass again. Barry turned to him, confused as to how he'd forgotten he was there.

“Sorry, don't stop.” He encouraged as he walked back over to Jesse’s old cell to use the mapped out five-by-five tap code that she'd left on the floor to translate what he was trying to say.

“Barry, do you know what a five-by-five tap code is?” He asked his doppelganger.

Barry-2 furrowed his eyebrows at him. “I do. Why does that matter?”

“Good. I’m gonna need your help with this.” Barry said while poking his head through a gap in the bars so that he could see the writing on the floor.

His doppelganger took note of how many taps and pauses in between the man in the iron mask made and recited them back to Barry. Barry listened and announced as he went down and across the mapped out five-by-five tap code chart. It was a bit more difficult to keep track of the rows since he didn't exactly have anything to write on and was doing this purely in his head, but eventually they started getting letters one by one soon forming a short sentence.

Barry stopped talking for a moment to form the sentence in his head with the letters they had so far.

“MYNAMEIS.” He paused to add some spaces in his head. He looked over at the man in the iron mask. “My name is... Is that right?”

The man nodded heavily, leaning his head against the glass in a show of relief. Barry exchanged a smile with Barry-2. They were getting somewhere. They'd soon know who this man was and if they’re lucky he might be able to tell them how to get out of here.

Barry turned back to the cell stepping forward to put his head through it to finish the translation. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. “Okay. Let's find out who you-”

He stopped suddenly when he felt lightning crackle through the air around him. He turned around and was met with a black-clad Zoom towering over him.


	4. Ramifications

Barry could only stare at the man as his mouth ran dry. He had no idea what would happen next but he was positive that whatever it was was not going to be good.

Zoom turned his head to the man in the iron mask. The man in the iron mask was sitting cross-legged and his head was hung low like he knew that what he did would earn him some sort of punishment.

In an instant, Zoom was inside the glass cage. He hauled the man in the iron mask up by the throat before forcefully throwing him across the small space within the glass cage toward the opposite wall, causing the man to slam into the brick wall with a sickening thud, making his helmet clang loudly as it was impacted. The same metallic sound rang a second time when he landed on the ground. Blood quickly began pooling underneath the man in the iron mask’s head and all Barry could do was watch as the man’s hand twitched for just a couple seconds before permanently going limp.

Zoom quickly exited the cage. He looked over at Barry and said: “You’re not going to want to see this.” but before Barry could fully process the implications of what that meant, a second later he was sitting back on the mattress with the cuffs around his wrists again.

He looked up quickly in the direction of the holding cells at the sound of Barry-2 crying out in pain. Barry’s face paled and he was on his feet in seconds.

“Jay! Stop it!” He yelled helplessly while pulling on his chains. Adrenaline made him unaware of the pain that came from the cuffs biting into his wrists.

Almost as if being the speedster’s response, Barry’s doppleganger howled in agony again.

And again. And again. And again and again and  _ again _ until Barry finally sank down to his knees letting out a choked sob. “Stop. Please.” He begged.

The screaming went on for awhile. At one point, Barry was convinced that he’d lost his mind and that the screams that were still filling the air were coming from his own mouth. He was both relieved and terrified when everything suddenly went quiet. A second later, Jay stood in front of him. He removed his hood and stared down at him with a stoic expression.

Barry looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, lip quivering.

Jay sighed. “He’s alive. Lucky for him he passed out before I could finish.”

Barry looked down at the floor unable to continue looking at the man’s face. “You’re sick.” He said distressed.

Jay chuckled at that. “Oh, c’mon, Barry. You had to know that there’d be consequences for trying to escape. Don’t act so surprised.”

“Why didn’t you hurt  _ me?! _ I was the one who got them involved!” Barry shouted.

Jay smiled at him. “I said that I’d never hurt you again and I meant it.” He crouched down to Barry’s level and his smile dissolved. “But that doesn’t go the same for others.” Jay extended his arm behind himself and pointed toward the caging area. “If you  _ ever _ try anything like that again, I will rip him to pieces right in front of you. Do you understand me?”

Barry swallowed heavily before nodding his agreement.

He caused the death of an innocent man today. He knows how unstable and how unpredictable Jay is, he shouldn’t have asked the man to help him. He shouldn’t have risked his life like that but he’d only been thinking about himself and the man in the iron mask was now dead because of him. The man in the iron mask paid the ultimate price. He gave Jay a reason to kill him. Jay is the loaded gun and Barry fired him at the man.

Jay didn’t kill him,  _ he _ killed him. He’s a murderer. He’s no better than Zoom now.

Jay dashed to the side just before Barry emptied his stomach onto the floor.


End file.
